


Imperium der Macht

by Schattenspieler



Category: The Lorax (2012), The Lorax - Dr. Seuss
Genre: AU, Besesenheit, Freundschaft, Gewalt in späteren Kapiteln, Ideale, Incest, M/M, Twins, Umweltschutz, Umweltsünde, Verrat, Vom Traum zum Alptraum, Wahnsinn, kindheit
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenspieler/pseuds/Schattenspieler
Summary: AU: Der Once-ler und Greed-ler sind Zwillinge und wachsen gemeinsam auf. Greed-ler unterstützt seinem Bruder darin zu stricken und sich nicht klein Reden zu lassen von Anderen. Tatsächlich wird so die Entstehung des Thneeds erst möglich. Als Jugendliche verlassen sie ihr zuhause, um nach dem perfekten Materials für Once-lers Erfindung zu suchen und werden Fündig. Sie begründen eine sehr erfolgreiche Firma. Aber obwohl Once-ler sich bemüht ökologisch zu handeln geraden sie immer wieder mit einer Gruppe Umweltaktivisten aneinander, die von einem Mann angeführt wird, der sich Lorax nennt.(Langsamer Aufbau, mit vielen Zeitsprüngen. Vorsicht! Die Geschichte fängt niedlich an wird aber extrem düster! NICHT Beta-gelesen aber ich bemühe mich.)Ach ja in späteren Kaps werden noch mehr Charaktere auftauchen. Logisch schon allein von der Zusammenfassung XD





	

Irgendwo in mitten einer Landschaft aus endlosen Feldern und kleinen Agrarbetrieben war ein Gehöft, nicht wie jedes Andere. Nun es war etwas Moderner als die anderen, mit allerhand Technischen Schnickschnack, auch gab es auf der Wäscheleine einige sehr extravagante und offenbar teure Kostüme, die nicht in die Gegend zu passen schien. Aber das war nicht das, was diesen Hof so besonders machte. Es wahren eher seine Bewohner, insbesondere zwei Jungen, die sich bis auf das Haar glichen. Schliefen sie Beide, waren sie nicht zu unterscheiden aber waren sie wach -  
  
Nun seht selbst:  
  
  
"....klackklack ... klackklack..."  
  
Obwohl die Sonne schon hoch am Himmel stand, war der kleine Junge noch in seinen Baby blauen Schlafanzug, kleine gelbe Häschen zierten den Stoff. Konzentriert starte er auf seine flinken Hände.  
  
"....klackklack ... klackklack..."  
  
Das lila Knäuel zu seinen Knien wurde immer kleiner und kleiner. Once-ler machte das etwas Sorge, er war noch nicht so gut mit den Übergängen, deswegen bevorzugte er besonders große ergiebige Wollknäuel - aber weich musste sie sein!  
Er freute sich auch, es war jedes mal eine kleine Herausforderung und mit der Übung wurde er besser. Seit einiger Zeit fühlte er sich beobachtet, auch die blecherne Pokemon-Musik aus den Gameboy war verstummt, nur das Klicken seiner Stricknadeln durch brach den Raum ab und an, zwischendurch ein quietschen vom Bett. So wie auch jetzt.  
  
"Hey du wirst ja immer besser."  
  
Once-ler warf einen schüchternen Blick auf seinen Bruder, der sich vom Bett hoch gerafft hatte, den Gameboy hatte er offenbar auf dem Bett zurück gelassen. Greed-ler lies sich neben ihm am Boden auf einem der Kissen nieder, die Beine verschränkt im Schneidersitz. Seine Bruder griff nach dem fertigen Ende des Schals an dem er gerade arbeitete und zog die Maschen auseinander. Once-ler beschlich die irrationale Angst die Wolle würde unter diesen intensiven Blick gleich in Flamen aufgehen! Das war natürlich Blödsinn!  
  
"Das sieht wirklich gut aus - richtig gleichmäßig.", meinte Greed-ler und lies den Schall wieder los. Once-ler hatte keinen Moment im Stricken innegehalten. "Danke." seine Wangen erwärmten sich. Er liebte es Gelobt zu werden - es passierte so selten.  
  
Aus den Augenwinkel sah er wie Greed-ler den Korb mit der Wolle und seinen früheren Projekten näher zog. Ein paar Mützen und Schals glitten durch seine Hände. Sogar Topflappen waren dabei. "Weist du Oncie, wenn du noch ein paar mehr Muster lernst, könnten wir die Sachen sogar in der Schule verkaufen."  
  
Once-lers Augen weitete sich und kurz hielt er inne - das war nicht sein ernst oder? Klar er mochte Stricken - Oma hatte es ihm beigebracht. Sie war begeistert gewesen weil Mama es nie hatte lernen wollen, als sie jung war und seine Brüder hatten nie eine besondere Vorliebe für Hausarbeiten - anders als er. Auch kochen hatte er von ihr gelernt. Als Oma dann vor einem Jahr gestorben war ... nun er fand Trost darin ihre gemeinsamen Hobbys wieder aufleben zu lassen. Wenn er strickte und kochte war es so, als wäre sie wieder da. Dann teilten sie wieder gemeinsam die Stille, nur ab und zu von einer gesummten Melodie begleitet. Oma hatte Musik immer gemocht, für sie hatte er auf den Xylophon sogar Weihnachtslieder einstudiert. Wenn er genug Geld hatte würde er sich eine Gitarre Kaufen - oder zwei... Greed-ler möchte Sachen die cool sind, weil er selbst cool war. Und Gitarren waren cool... vor allem Elektrogitarren.  
  
Once-ler nahm einen traurigen Atemzug. Obwohl sie auch Zwillinge waren, wie Brett und Chet, waren sie überhaupt nicht gleich. Er selbst hatte blaue Augen und die von Greed-ler waren grün, sein Bruder war auch etwas größer als er und ihr Charakter erst! Obwohl sie noch 12 Jahre waren, schaffte es Greed- ler schon sich anmutig und selbstsicher zu bewegen, wie die Großen. Wenn er einen Raum betrat, war es als gehöre er ihm und alle Augen waren wie magisch auf Greed festgeklebt. Er war eben cool - die Mädchen standen voll auf ihn. Klar sie mochten ihn auch, aber eher auf einer "Kreisch! Katzen-Babys!!!"-Ebene...  
  
"Oncie... Oncie ... ONCIE!"  
  
Zwei große grüne Augen schoben sich in sein Sichtfeld, dann hörte er ein geschocktes Kreischen: "Iks!" - ach Moment das war er selbst...  
  
"Du hattest schon wieder diesen leeren dummen Blick!", beschwerte sich der Ältere mit verschränkten Armen. Greed-ler bestand immer darauf der Ältere zu sein - und das bei nicht mal 3 Minuten!  
  
"Sorry Greed-ler.... ich war nur in Gedanken." entschuldigte sich Once-ler mit eingezogenen Kopf und traurigem Blick unter Greed-lers zornigen Augen.  
  
Einen Moment war er noch angespannt aber dann gab Greed-ler ihn ein Augenrollen und einen auffordernden Blick, seine Gedanken zu Teilen. "Ich dachte nur... nun ja ich bin nicht so ...." Greed-ler verdrehte ungeduldig die Augen.  
  
".. also nicht mal Mama findet es gut, dass ich Stricke. Ich denke sie werden sich nur alle über mich lustig machen ... und so gut ist es nun auch nicht." plötzlich spürte er einen festen Griff auf seinen Schultern und schaute auf. Greed-ler war wieder so nah, dass er alle Sommersprossen unter seine ernsten grünen Augen zählen konnte, sein Bruder schüttelte ihn leicht an den Schultern. "Jetzt hör mal zu Once-ler, du kannst ruhig mal stolz sein auf das, was du kannst! Ist kein Wunder das dich niemand für voll nimmt, wenn du dich selbst zum Wurm machst!" Mit einen missgünstigen Blick lehnte sich Greed-ler zurück, lies ihn aber nicht ganz los. Er spürte die warme Hand noch ganz deutlich durch den Stoff des Pyjamas.  
  
"außerdem kaufen die Leute alles, wenn man es ihnen richtig verkauft! Und jetzt steh auf!", meinte der Ältere und wartete Once-lers Widersprüche und Gestotter gar nicht erst ab und zog ihn mit einen Ruck hoch, wobei dem Jüngeren das Strickzeug hinab fiel. "..h...hey~" , rief er und sah seinem Strickerei nach, doch Greed-ler achtete nicht darauf und forderte ihn nur auf grade zu stehen.

  
"Jetzt wirst du mir nachsprechen!" verlangte Greed-ler und hob Once-lers Kien mit einem Finger an.

 

"Oh Greed... bitte das ist peinlich...." sträubte er sich gegen den Griff seines Bruders, aber ein Blick in dies Augen und Once-ler wusste, das er keine Wahl hatte.

  
"Nichts da! Und jetzt sprich mir nach: Ich kann ganz toll stricken!"

  
Once-ler rümpfte die Nase plapperte aber gehörig - wenn auch etwas langgezogen - nach: "Nichts da - und jetzt sprich mir nach - ich kann gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanz toll stricken.", Once-ler verdrehte die Augen, musste aber grinsen auf Greed-lers übertölpelten Blick.  
  
Greed-ler schnaubte verärgert und schüttelte den jüngeren etwas, "Du weist wie ich es meine und jetzt mach es ordentlich!"

 

„Ich kann ganz toll stricken....“

 

„LAUTER!“

 

„Ich kann ganz toll stricken!“, rief Oncle-er und sein Bruder begann manisch zu grinsen.

„Ich kann ganz toll stricken und bin Stolz darauf! - los sag es!“, meinte Greed-ler und drückte Once-lers Schultern aufmunternd.

 

Once-ler begann zu Grinsen, als er selbst sicherer wiederholte: „Ich kann ganz toll stricken und bin Stolz darauf!!“

 

„Alle werden lieben was ich stricke!“

 

„Alle werden lieben was ist stricke!“

 

„Noch lauter!“, feuerte Greed-ler euphorisch an, Once-ler spiegelte sein verrücktes grinsen und kam mit flammenden Eifer nach. Alles sorgen waren aus seinem Kopf entschwunden.

 

„ALLE WERDEN LIEBEN WAS ICH STRICKE!!!“

 

 

„Alle werden Lieben was ich stricke und es kaufen wollen! Weil ist super stark bin, in dem was ich tue!“

 

„ALLE WERDEN LIEBEN WAS ICH STRIKE UND ES KAUFEN WOLLEN! WEIL ICH SUPER STARK BIN IN DEM WAS ICH TUE!!!“

 

„Das wollt ich hören!“, rief Greed-ler entzückt und gab seinem Bruder einen freundschaftlichen Schlag auf den Rücken. Und grinste sein scharfes Lächeln.

 

Once-lers Brust hob und senkte sich heftig, während er sich von seinem Ausbruch erholte und tief die Luft einsog, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen, dennoch strahlte er über das ganze Gesicht.

 

„Du..du willst das wirklich tun Greed? … uh.... also das mit dem Verkauf....?“, fragte er noch mal schüchtern nach. Trotz Greed-lers Aufbautraining konnte er sich nicht wirklich vorstellen, dass Leute seine Schals und Mützen kaufen wollten – zumal es Sommer war....

 

„Ja Once-ler, genau das will ich!“ bestätigte sein Bruder zufrieden. „Okay.“ Murmelte er nur leise und lehnte sich etwas in Greed-lers einen Arm der noch um ihn geschlungen war doch -

 

Die Tür schlug auf und Beide brachen, ob des Krachens, vor Schreck auseinander „Was in aller Welt soll dieser Lärm!“, kreischte ihre Mutter empört. Sie stand hoch aufgerichtet da, in einem eng geschnittenen Jeansrock mit schwarzen Pumps und rosa Jackett. Um ihren Hals eine Fellstola und in dem schick frisiertem Haar eine mädchenhafte Schleife.

„Oncie du kannst hier doch nicht so herumschreien! Und was sehe ich da! Du bist ja immer noch in deinem Schlafanzug!“, fiel sie wie eine Harpyie über ihren Jüngsten her und stolzierte ein paar Schritte in den Raum hinein. Once-ler schrumpfte unter ihren Blick zusammen und zog den Kopf ein, wie sich angewidert schnaubte, als sie auf sein Strickzeug sah. Greed-ler hatte die Arme verschränkt und knirschte mit den Zähnen.

 

„Schlimm genug das du deine Zeit mit diesem Unsinn vergeudest aber dass du auch noch deinen Bruder hier festhältst. Greed-ler ist bald genau so blass wie du!“, beschwerte sie sich weiter, „Ihr solltet draußen sein und wie eure Brüder spielen und nicht den ganzen Tag drinnen hocken und Krach machen!“

 

Once-ler kräuselte die Nase, Greed-ler fand er sah aus als würde er gleich heulen.

Der Grünäugige stöhnte genervt auf und warf die Hände in die Luft, „Mensch Mama was soll ich den draußen? Da kann ich nicht Gameboy spielen, weil die Sonne so blendet! Und Once-ler kann auch nicht stricken, weil diese Idioten Brett und Chet immer ganz zufällig den Ball in seine Richtung werfen!“, fauchte Greed-ler auf und tat einen Schritt auf sie zu, sich vor Once-ler schiebend. Ein kleiner starr Wettbewerb entstand zwischen den Beiden. „Rede nicht so über deine Brüder Greed-ler und außerdem kann dir Bewegung nur gut tun. Du kannst nicht den ganzen Tag an deinem Gameboy hängen und Oncie wirst du gleich mit raus nehmen... er kann ja Schiedsrichter sein, während du mit deinen Brüdern Ball spielst.“, als ihr Greed-ler ins Wort fallen wollte, meinte sie nur streng mit einem Fuß stampfen: „Nein Greed-ler ich will nichts hören. In 10 Minuten seit ihr beiden draußen!“, damit drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand hoch aufgerichtet. „Alles KLAR!“, rief Greed-ler und schlug die Tür hinter ihr zu. Hinter sich hörte er ein schniefen.

 

Na wunderbar! Dachte er resigniert. Da hatte er so viel Kraft investiert Oncie aufzubauen und nun DAS! Super, einfach super!

 

Once-ler sah traurig auf seine Stricknadeln am Boden, „Siehst du? genau das mein ich.“,wisperte er.

 

Greed-ler lehnte sich mit dem rücken an die Tür, mit einem lässigen Wink seiner Hand meinte er: „Strick ihr ein Hübsches extravagantes Set aus Schal, Mützen und Handschuhen und sie wird begeistert sein. Und nun zieh dich an, damit wir unsere Ruhe vor ihr haben.“

 

der Jüngere schluckte die Tränen runter nickte dann aber und streifte, unter Greed-lers wachsamen Augen, seinen Häschen Schlafanzug ab,“Du denkst wirklich das würde was bringen?“, fragte er hoffnungsvoll auf die Idee für ihre Mutter was zu machen. Er wollte ihr so schlecht gefallen!

 

Greed nickte und meinte beruhigend, während Once-ler sich umzog,“Klar – Ich sag dir was! Morgen nach der Schule holen wir eine schöne teure Wolle – am besten bordeauxrot, das passt gut zu ihrem weißen Mantel. Dann verpacken wir's professionell und wenn sie es auspackt, wird sie denken wir haben es aus einer teuren Boutique. Wenn Mum dann fragt wo es her ist, wird sie aus allen Wolken fallen und zugeben müssen wie talentiert du bist.“

 

Noch etwas schniefend aber auch wider lächelnd sah Once-ler seinen Bruder Dankbar an. „Das ist ein starker Plan – danke Greed-ler.“

 

Der Ältere lächelte zurück und ging zu seinem Gegenstück. Er nahm Once-ler bei der Hand und zog ihn mit sich, „Und nun beeile dich, bevor sie wieder zu kreischen anfängt.“

 

Once-ler bückte sich nur kurz nach seinen Stricknadeln und der Wolle, bevor er sich mitziehen lies. Besorgt und etwas verärgert meinte er, „Brett und Chet werden bestimmt wieder versuchen mich abzuwerfen...“

 

Greed-ler Grinste fies, „Das sollen sie sich trauen wenn ich da bin!“

 

Once-ler lächelte.

 

Gemeinsam verschwanden die Jungen die Treppe hinunter.

 

 

**~-~ 4 Monate später ~-~**

 

Wie von Greed-ler voraus gesagt, waren Once-lers Strickwaren ein voller Erfolg – zumindest bei den Mädchen.

Kaum mehr eins lief ohne einen seiner bunten extra langen Schals herum, die man auch gemeinsam mit der engsten Freundin tragen konnte. Überall sah man auch seine gestrickten Handy-Taschen, Stulpen und kleine Teddyanhänger.

 

Einige Mädchen hatten sogar eine gestrickte Tasche angefordert – somit wuchs ihre Sortiment an Produkten immer weiter. Dennoch war Greed-ler nicht zufrieden.

 

Dafür gab es in erster Linie zwei Grunde:

  1. Once-ler wurde viel mehr Aufmerksamkeit von dem anderem Geschlecht zu teil. Noch Schlimmer! Once-ler mochte es und sehnte sich nach dem Rampenlicht. Er wollte Zeit mit anderen als Greed-ler verbringen! Ein Mädchen hatte es sogar gewagt ihm einen Liebesbrief zuzustecken! Das ging einfach zu weit!

  2. Die Jungs waren gegen all ihre bisherigen Produkte resistent. Was sie jede menge Geld kostete! Das war eigentlich noch schlimmer!




 

Auch Once-ler war mit der Situation nicht zufrieden. Ja sie hatten Erfolg und Greed-ler war ein Genie! Vermutlich könnte er einem Glatzkopf ein Bürsten-Set verkaufen und dieser würde ihm auf Knien danken, weil er der festen Überzeugung war das es sein Leben verändert hatte! Aber Once-ler war DAS Gespött unter den Jungen. Alle machten sich ihren Spaß mit ihm, auf eine überaus hässliche weise... und auch seinen Noten hatten etwas gelitten unter seiner neuen Tätigkeit - aka Massenproduktion.

Sogar ein paar Mädchen aus anderen Schulen waren schon auf die zwei zugekommen! Was noch mehr Arbeit für ihn bedeutete!

 

Unzufrieden arbeitete er an einer Mütze mit dreieckigen Öhrchen, sie würde noch zwei Seitenklappen und lange Kordeln bekommen – vielleicht auch noch zwei Schwarze Knöpfe als Augen – das wusste er noch nicht genau. Seltsamerweise war sie gerade bei den 15 bis 17 Jährigen Mädchen sehr beliebt. Eins der Älteren Mädchen hatte ihm sogar mal eine Zigarette angeboten.

Nie wieder! Er hätte fast gekotzt und Greed-ler war stinksauer gewesen als er es erfahren hat. Allgemein war sein Bruder grade sehr schnell gereizt und furchtbar eifersüchtig. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er nicht mehr allein alle Aufmerksamkeit abgrabelte? Aber zumindest die Jungs mochten ihn!

Once-ler stieß hart die Luft aus. Sein Bruder war einfach cool – das musste es sein!

Selbst jetzt! Sein Blick glitt neidisch zu Greed, der im offenen Fester saß und ein Buch über Informatik las, das eigentlich Once-ler sich ausgeliehen hatte!

Ein Bein hatte er Angewinkelt auf das Fensterbrett gesetzt das Andere baumelte lässig herunter, wehrend er mit einem smarten und nachdenklichen Blick die Seiten überflog. Eigentlich sollte er aussehen wie ein Streber oder so … zumindest sah Once-ler wenn er las immer aus, wie ein Nerd... es war so ungerecht!

 

Greed-ler Blickte auf, elegant den Kopf in seine Richtung Kippend, eine schmale Augenbraue hoch ziehend, fragte er mit glatter Stimme: „Was?“und klang dabei perfekt gelangweilt.

 

„Weist du was mir vorgestern nach der Schule passiert ist?“, begann Once-ler rauchend, mit einen kleinen kreischenden Unterton, wie bei ihrer Mutter, wenn sie sauer war. Once-ler konnte nicht abschätzen ob Greed es noch wusste – es war der Tag gewesen als er den Donnerstagkurs besuchen wollte. Sein Bruder hatte gedacht er war krank und sie waren nach Hause gegangen...

 

Greed-ler zog eine zweite Augenbraue hoch als einziger Reaktion, was Once-ler irgendwie noch mehr ärgerte.

 

„Ich sage es dir! Tony Smith hat mich an den Spinden mit seinen Kompanions abgefangen als du am Automaten Cola geholt hast.“

 

Der Blick seines Bruders verfinsterte sich so schnell wie der Himmel an einer Küste.

Once-ler schluckte, machte aber weiter, „Er hat mir eine Rückenschürze ins Gesicht geworfen und Pohl hat gefragt ob ich nicht in Wirklichkeit deine kleine Schwester bin...“, dann zögerte er.

 

Purer Hass pumpte durch seine Venen wie ein Gift als er seien kleinen Bruder zuhörte. Greed-ler erinnerte sich dunkel in einem der Papierkörbe bei ihren Spinden etwas rosarotes gesehen zu haben – das könnte durchaus eine Schürze gewesen sein. Auch wusste er noch wie fröhlich Oncie den ganzen Tag gewesen war und mit einem Schlag – Bähm! - Katastrophe! Sein Bruder war total down und Greed-ler hatte an eine Sommergrippe oder so was gedacht. Aber warum stocke sein Bruder? Er verengte gefährlich die Augen zu schlitzen und Fragte: „Noch etwas?“

 

In der Tat war da noch einiges und Once-ler erinnerte sich viel zu gut:

 

_> >“Boh nee~ noch bald 20 Minuten bis zu deinem albernen Kurs!“, fluchte Greed-ler neben ihm, „Bist du sicher das du da hin willst?“, harkte sein Älterer Bruder zum bestimmt 7 mal heute nach. „Jupp und du kannst auch gerne gehen! Du musst mich nicht begleiten.“, bot Once-ler zum gefühlten Achtzigsten mal an! Entspannt packte er weiter seine Sachen in den Spind, während Greed neben ihn weiter jammerte: „Hauswirtschaften! Ich weiß nicht mal wozu das gut sein soll! Oncie? Du hast meine Comichefte eingepackt damit ich nicht ganz vor Langeweile sterbe?“, fragte sein Bruder zerknirscht. _

„ _Klar doch.“, meinte Once-ler und zog kurz mit einen Seitenblick auf seinen Bruder, die 3 bunten Heftchen hervor, bevor er sie wieder weg steckte. Insgeheim war er sehr glücklich das Greed mit kam. Eigentlich waren die Kurse für die Achtklässler und grade Hauswirtschaften eher für die Mädchen, aber weil Once-ler das Thema mal fallengelassen hatte bei ihren Kundinnen, waren die älteren Mädchen Feuer und Flamme. Keine 3 Tage später kam Nelli zu ihm, eine hübsche Blondine mit grauen Augen. Sie war auch im Kurs für Hauswirtschaft und erzählte ihm stolz, dass sie mit den anderen Mädchen und der Lehrerin gesprochen hatte. Niemand hatte was dagegen wenn er in ihren Kurs einstieg. Sie würden sich sogar sehr freuen und er kann ja mal am Donnerstag Nachmittag reinschnuppern. So war er also offiziell eingeladen und voll freudiger Erwartung!_

„ _Hey Oncie, ich hol mir mal eben ne Coke. Willst du auch was?“, fragte sein Bruder neben ihn gegen den Spind gelehnt._

_Once-ler überlegte für einen Moment und legte den Zeigefinger an die Lippen,“hmm.“ summte er „Vielleicht ein Vanille- oder Erdbeermilch?“_

_Greed-ler sah ihn darauf hin etwas Eulenhaft an, sich offenbar seine ganz eigenen Gedanken machend, zuckte dann aber die Schultern und meinte:“Ok. Du wartest hier?“_

„ _Hm.“ bestätigte Once-ler und Greed-ler ging weg._

 

_Once-ler schloss grade den Spind ab, als er Schritte im Flur hörte. Ob Greed was vergessen hatte? Er konnte unmöglich schon zurück sein,der Automat war auf der anderen Seite der Schule und stand draußen. Once-ler rechnete nicht in den nächsten 10 Minuten mit ihm. Doch – Moment das waren mehrere Leute. Etwas seltsam wenn man bedachte das in der Schule nur noch der Hauswirtschaftskurs heute war und alle Fächer schon seit Zweistunden beendet waren. Die Sport-AG war heute noch, aber eben in der Sporthalle und nicht in der Schule._

_Once-ler schaute auf, gerade als drei Gestalten um die Ecke kamen. Keiner von ihnen Greed._

_Innerlich stöhnte er auf – Smith, Dean und Pohl! Das hatte ihm Gefehlt, am besten er tat so als wäre er beschäftigt oder unsichtbar. Am besten beides! Die Drei hatten nicht den besten Ruf in der Schule._

 

„ _Hallohallo! Wenn das nicht mein Glückstag ist, Jungs!“, Lachte Smith und hielt ein Rosa Paket hoch, „Da muss ich DAS ja gar nicht erst weg legen!“, meinte er fies und die andern Beiden lachten. Ungemütlicher weise schauten sie alle Once-ler an, der sich unbehaglich zu fühlte begann, wie sie grinsend auf ihn zu kamen. Once-ler drückte sich gegen die Spinde in seinem Rücken, was Ihr Grinsen noch zu Verschärfen schien._

 

„ _Wenn das nicht Once-ler ist.“, meinte Smith, der sich jetzt direkt vor ihm aufgebaut hatte._

 

„ _..äh...?“, kam es nur über seine Lippen bevor Dean von der linken Seite aus Fragte: „Wo ist den deine Fähige Hälfte abgeblieben?“_

 

„ _Nun ihr habt ihn grade verpasst wenn ihr zu ihm wollt. Er ist zum Getränkeautomat.“, erwiderte er schüchtern, für einen Moment glaubend, dass sie tatsächlich zu Greed-ler wollten und nicht ihm. Dann aber meinte Pohl von Rechts: „Das trifft sich aber!“_

 

_Scheiße! Jetzt war er eingekreist.... ein ungutes Gefühl sackte in seinen Magen. Warum war er nur so ehrlich? Hätte er nicht lügen können das Greed-ler gleich da war!? „Ihr wollt nicht zu Greed-ler...?“_

_Sein Gefühl in Bezug auf die Situation wurde auch nicht besser als er Smith sagen hörte, „Oh nein ich bin bei dir schon richtig Süße!“_

 

_Dean lachte und steckte sich einfach so in der Schule eine Zigarette an! Am Rande war Once-ler empört. Aber Smith war grade eher sein Problem. „Süße?“, quietschte er erschrocken, wie Smith sich nach vorne lehnte und sein Kien griff, damit er ihn ansehen musste. „Habe von unseren Hühnern gehört, du geht jetzt in ihren Koch- und Nähkurs. Die haben die ganze Woche über nichts anderes Gegackert! Und netter Kerl wie ich bin, dachte ich mir ich bring dir mal ein schönes Geschenk!“, das Gesicht des anderen war alles andere als nett und er hob wieder das rosa Ding, was Once-ler schon vorher aufgefallen war. Jetzt sah er auch, das es zusammengerollter Stoff war. Vor seinen Augen entblätterte es sich, zu einer rosa Rüschenschürze! Die wollten doch nicht...?_

_Doch bevor Once-ler sich groß währen konnte hatte er schon die Halsschlaufe um den Kopf! Er wollte schon aufschreien als er plötzlich umgedreht und in den Spind geschlagen wurde, das es ihn die Luft aus den Lungen klopfte! „Ah!“ , entfloh es ihm._

_Dann spürte er wie die Bänder hinter ihm festgezogen wurden und nun seine Taille viel zu fest umschlossen, zischend sog er die Luft ein. Genau so plötzlich wurde er wieder umgedreht und Smith lachte: „Ist er nicht ein süßes Mädchen!“_

„ _Was verdammt noch mal soll das!“, wimmerte er und Dean blies ihn Rauch ins Gesicht, „Was den du Schlampe? Gefällt dir Smiht Geschenk etwa nicht!?“_

 

_Schlampe? Kreischte sein Verstand empört auf, was fiel denen ein!?_

 

„ _Verpisst euch oder ich schreie!“, fauchte Once-ler, aufmüpfig aber er hatte auch Angst! Diese Verschärfte sich noch als in Dean mit der Hand den Mund zudrückte und seine Zigarette direkt neben seinem Kopf am Spind ausdrückte. Er spürte die Hitze der Ache direkt neben seinem linken Ohr und seine Augen weiteten sich!_

„ _Würde ich dir nicht empfehlen.“, knurrte Dean und Once-ler konnte den Tabak noch auf der Haut von Dean riechen._

_Smith war etwas zurück getreten und Pohl, ein braunhaariger Junge in Lederjacke trat näher, „Wisst ihr ich habe mich immer gefragt ob er nicht in Wahrheit Greed-lers Schwester ist!“ Sagte Pohl und griff direkt nach Once-lers Schritt, er kreischte in die Hand über seinen Mund, Dean und Pohl hielten ihn fest als er versuchte sich los zureisen. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper,wo blieb nur sein Bruder!!! Warum passierte ihn so was? Wo war Greed!_

 

_Smith zog ein Handy aus seiner Tasche. Während Pohl ihn noch durch die Schürze rieb und Kommentierte „Schade, doch keine Pussy.“ „Sicher das du das durch den ganzen Stoff auch richtig fühlen kannst?“, fragte Dean grinsend. „Das ist so süß, ich brauch da unbedingt ein paar Bilder! Hey Stephan mach mal weiter!“,rief Smith und leckte sich die Lippen._

„ _Gerne doch!“, meinte Pohl und glitt mit seiner Hand unter die Schürze und..._

 

_Nein das konnte nicht sein! Das passierte ihm nicht! Once-ler zappelte und versuchte seine Beine zu schließen um wenigstens etwas Schutz zu haben! Er verbrannte vor Scharm unter den Griff in seiner Hose, er spürte nur zu deutlich die Finger an seinen schlaffen Glied. Er wimmerte in die Hand. Seine Augen branden verdächtig. Während er Dean murmeln hörte „Das ist so gut...“_

 

_Smiht machte Bilder oder ein Video – Once-ler hatte keine Ahnung er wusste nur das alle drei etwas kurzatmig klangen, „Hey Süße wie wär's wenn du mein Date auf dem Herbstball wirst? Hast doch bestimmt Ambitionen die Ballkönigin zu werden oder?“, Smiht streichelte ihn ein paar Haare aus der Stirn, in seinen Augen stand Raub und Once-ler kniff seine eigenen nassen Augen fest zu. Neben ihn keuchte Pohl, „Wir sollten die kleine Schlampe woanders mit hin nehmen!“,und rieb über Once-lers Schenkel._

„ _Ja bevor sein Bruder kommt - mir fallen da noch ein paar schöne dinge ein, die ich schon immer mit dieser kleinen Hausfrau machen wollte! Was denkt ihr? Sie Schürze würde doch auch bestimmt gut Nackt auf ihn aussehen, und wenn dann noch ein Schwanz in seinen Arsch steckt?“, sagte Dean und leckte über Once-lers linke Schläfe, wehrend Pohl fest seinen Schritt rieb und Stöhnte.“Mhhm, danke Dean das Bild werde ich nie mehr vergessen!“ “Fuck und ich hab nur mein Handy für-„_

 

„ _KRACH“, schepperte es laut. Die drei Achtklässler schreckten zurück und Once-ler, rutschte zitternd die Spindwand hinab, weil seine Beine nachgaben._

 

_Sie alle vier hörten lautes Fluchen von dem Hausmeister: „So eine Scheiße! Dieser ganze Schrott – ich werden denn ganzen Mist abreisen!!“_

 

_Die drei Jugendliche tauschten eine Blick, und schienen kurz mit sich zu ringen, dann Zischte ihm aber Smith zu: „Sorry Süße, wir setzen das ein andermal fort! Und das du besser die Klappe hältst muss ich ja nicht erwähnen oder?“, mit einen zwinkern drehte er sich um und ging, Dean fluchte leise und Schloss sich an, Pohl gab ihm eine Welle und meinte: „Bis später Schlampe!“ und folgte den anderen._

 

_Once-ler atmete hektisch und kauerte am Boden. Wenn er jetzt zu schreien Begann würde er nicht mehr aufhören, das wusste er! Und keinen Gang weit weg räumte der Hausmeister irgendwas zusammen und könnte jeden Moment vorbei kommen!_

 

_Once-ler, zog seine Hose wieder hoch und schloss Knopf und Reißverschluss, dann riss er die Schürzte ab und trat sie mit dem Fuß weg. Sein Atem kam viel zu schnell und ihm war schwindlig und schlecht. Er fühlte immer noch die Phantomhand an seinem Glied. Und sein Gesicht fühlte sich schmutzig an... eigentlich fühlte er sich komplett schmutzig!_

 

_Sein Blick glitt zur Seite und landete auf der Kippe. Eine Welle der Übelkeit überrollte ihn und er atmete es weg. Er stand auf wackligen Beinen, griff nach der Schürze und wollte sie zerreißen aber er war zu schwach! Also schmiss er sie nur in den nahegelegenen Papierkorb._

 

_Wie Paralysiert ging er in den Gang, wo der Hausmeister war und an ihm vorbei ,er erinnerte sich dunkel das der Mann fragte ob alles Klar sei, weil er so blass aussah. Er wusste nicht was er gesagt hatte. Aber es scheint gereicht zuhaben._

_Dann stand er im WC vor den Spiegel und wusch sich das Gesicht. Wie er da hin gekommen war wusste er nicht. Nach dem er gekotzt hatte spülte er sich den Mund aus und wusch sich nochmal das Gesicht. Ein paar Papiertücher später, fand er sich wieder gegen seinen Spind gelehnt. Die Kippe lag immer noch am Boden und es gab einen Brandfleck am Nebenspind._

 

_Dann endlich! Endlich kam Greed-ler um die Ecke. „Sorry Oncie, zuerst hat der Automat ewig geklemmt und dann bin ich mitten in unseren Sportlehrer gelaufen der mich elend zu getextet hat ich soll in ihr Basketball Team kommen, weil ich bestimmt mal sehr groß sein werde, wenn ich ausgewachsen bin und-“_

„ _...Greed ich will Heim...“, flüsterte er._

„ _Huh? Was ist los?“, brauste Greed verärgert auf._

„ _Ich will Heim!“, rief Once-ler dringlicher._

 

_Nachdenklich sah ihm Greed an,“Du bist fruchtbar blass,und deine Augen sind rot... fühlst du dich krank?“, fragte Geed besorgt, noch die zwei Dosen in der Hand – Coke und Erdbeermilch. Er wollte nach Once-les Stirn greifen, wohl um zu prüfen ob er Fieber hatte, aber Once-ler glitt in seine Arme und legte seinen Stirn gegen Greed-lers Schulter. „Mir is' nich' gut...“,_

„ _Okay Okay – alles gut! Wir gehen nach Hausen und dann legst du dich erst mal hin. Alles gut ich bin da.“_

 

_Once-ler unterdrückte ein Schluchzen, wie ihm Greed-ler den Rücken rieb. Dumpf fragte er sich was Smiht auf seinem Handy eingefangen hatte... <<_

 

Oh ja er erinnerte sich noch viel zu gut und er fühltet sich beschmutzt, erniedrigt und verängstigt. Aber er sagte nur: „Er hat noch gefragt ob ich beim Herbstfest den Titel der Ballprinzessin anstrebe.“

 

„Ich kümmere mich drum.“, meinte Greed-ler einfach und wand sich wieder seinem Buch zu.

 

Once-ler sprang auf: „Du kümmerst dich drum? DU KÜMMERST DICH DRUM!“ Flippte er aus und schmiss die Mütze auf den Boden. „Verdammt Greed ich bin das Gespött unter den Jungs! Sie mochten mich im Gegensatz zu dir ja noch nie aber jetzt glaube ich bald, sie hassen mich!“

 

Greed-ler glitt aus dem Fenster und kam wie ein Raubtier auf ihn zu, in ein paar kurzen Schritten, das Buch noch unter den Arm geklemmt, eine Hand in der Hosentasche. Mit den anderen Arm machte er eine aufgebrachte Geste: „Was willst du den sonst was ich tue! Willst du das hinschmeißen, was ich für uns aufgebaut habe? Ist es das? Jetzt wo es so gut läuft und wir immer bekannter werden!?“

 

Once-ler schreckte zurück, die fast fertige Mütze wie ein Abgrund zwischen ihnen. Greed-ler würde das nicht sagen wenn er wüsste was wirklich passiert war – aber er wusste es nicht. Er würde es NIEMALS wiesen. Nur über seine Leiche!

 

„I...ich... nein . Nein so mein ich das nicht! Aber verdammt Greed! Sie hassen mich! Ich will nicht länger das Gespött unter ihnen sein! Und wenn du dich drum kümmerst, wenden sie bald nicht mehr Fragen ob ich deine Schwester bin, sondern ob ich deine Schnalle bin!“ verschüttete Once-ler gequält seine Sorgen vor seinem Bruder, wie ein umgekipptes Glas Wasser. In der Tat fühlte er sich etwas leer. Die Arme hatte er schützend um sich geschlungen. Er konnte mit Greed-lers Zorn einfach nicht umgehen. Die Vorwürfe klingelten noch in seinen Ohren, er war immer noch etwas wütend aber auch sehr defensiv. Das stricken hatte alles schlimmer gemacht!

 

Greed-ler Seufzte und meinte nur fest und unnachgiebig „Dann müssen wir ein Produkt finden das auch den Jungs an unserer Schule Imponiert. Wenn du etwas machst, das ihnen Gefällt und du die einzige Quelle bist, wenden sie dich mehr schätzen. Anerkennung muss man sich Verdienen Oncie.“

 

Der Jüngere schnaubte, „Und womit hast du deine verdient?“, fragte er spöttisch.

 

„Ich bin ich!“, meinte der Ältere mit scharfen Grinsen, was absolut in keiner weise nett aussah.

 

„Und ich bin nicht du.“, seufzte Once-ler unzufrieden mit der Antwort seines Bruders.

 

„Genau.“, meinte dieser schelmisch und seine grünen Augen funkelten, „Ich bin gut im verdienen und ich verdiene mehr als alle anderen!“

 

Once-ler lies sich eingeschnappt auf den Boden sinken. Alle Luft war draußen, nach Greeds seltsamen Scherz. „Und ich bin gut im Versieben.“, sagte Once-ler und kniff die Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie zusammen.

 

Greed-ler Lächelte herablassend, „Wir werden das aussortieren Oncie. Ich verspreche es.“ Akzentuiert fügte er noch an: “Und – Ich werde mich um Tony und seine zwei Pfeifen kümmern. Niemand macht mein Babe dumm an!“, nahm er mit fiesen grinsen noch mal Bezug auf Once-lers Angst irgendwann seine Schnalle zu sein. Greed-ler fand das Urkomisch!

Seit sie vor einem Monat 13 geworden waren, hatte das Thema Freundin schon ab und an seine Gedanken gekreuzt. Aber es gab einfach kein Mädchen auf ihrer Schule was gut genug für ihn war...

 

Once-ler wollte grade Empört auf kreischen „Wa-“ als ein lautes Scheppern zu hören war. Und von Draußen tönte Brett und Chets Geheul: „Scheiße!!! das war das Fenster!“

 

Beide hatten sich zum Fenster gedreht und Greed meinte „Huh! Ich glaub ich habe eine Idee für ein neues Produkt!“, dann schlenderte er zum Fenster und beugte sich raus. Die zwei Deppen hatten das Wohnzimmerfenster mit ihrem Rugbyball eingeschlagen: „Geil das ist bestimmt ne 9,8 gewesen!“, schrie er zu den zwei anderen Zwillingen runter.

 

„Hehe – meinste Greed?“, fragte Brett und hinter ihm Lachte Chet dreckig. Der Humor ihres andern Bruders hatte offenbar ihren Schreck etwas genommen.

 

„Klar doch – war ein geiler Wurf.“, rief er den Beiden zu.

 

„Hey Greed – hilfst du uns das in Ordnung zu bringen?“, rief Chet zurück.

 

„Können Schweine fliegen?“, fragte Gred-ler gut gelaunt.

 

““Hä?““, kam es von unten her unison.

 

Greed-ler fletschte die Zähne zu einem Lächeln. Brett und Chet waren in seinen Augen dumm wie 10 Meter Feldweg. „Wenn ich euren Nachtisch bekomme.“

 

„Was!?“, rief Chet empört und Brett frage nicht weniger geschockt „Von uns beiden!?“

 

„Wollt ihr meine Hilfe oder wollt ihr sie nicht?“, fragte Greed-ler amüsiert. Unten schauten sich seine zwei Brüder an.

 

Brett grummelte und Blickte wieder hoch, „Du bist ein gieriger Bastard aber okay – Deal!“

„Jetzt komm runter!“ , rief Chat.

 

Greed-ler Formte ein „O“ mit Daumen und Zeigefinger und entschwand dann aus dem Fenster, hinter sich wäre er fast in Once-ler rein gestolpert der zu ihm Geschlichen war, um auch etwas zusehen.

Greed-ler drückte seinem Bruder den dicken Informatik Wälzer in die Brust, der reflexartig danach schnappe und es an seine Brust umarmte. „Warum willst du von beiden den Nachtisch - du magst Marshmallow-Eis nicht mal besonders...?“, Fragte Once-ler mit gerunzelter Stirn.

 

Greed-ler lachte „Warum wohl?“, fragte er süffisant und schlug dann Oncie, im vorbeigehen mit der Hand auf den Hintern, was den Kleineren erschrocken aufkreischen lies: „Iks!“

 

„Bin dann mal unten Babe!“, meinte Greel-ler und verschwand schnell durch ihre Zimmertür wie Once-ler rief „Du Idiot!!!“ und die fast fertige Mütze nach ihm werfend.

 

Der Grünäugige hörte das Klappern, wie die Stricknadeln die eben geschlossene Tür trafen und lachte.

 

Ja er war sehr zufrieden mit sich!

 

Und schon bald würde er noch viel viel zufriedener sein! Dachte er dunkel, als ihm das Bild von Tony Smith und seinen beiden Mitläufern in den Kopf knallte.

 

-*-

 

Zwei Wochen später gab es in der Schule reichlich Aufregung! Man hatte die Jungen Smith, Dean und Pohl, in ihren jeweiligen Spind gefunden. Offenbar waren alle 3 über Nacht da drin eingeschlossen gewesen.

Wer das war, und wie es passieren konnte, wollte niemand von den 3 Achtklässlern sagen.

Der Hausmeister hatte die Türen aufbreche müssen, weil die Schlüssel offenbar von dem Täter durch die oberen 3 Schlitze zu den Jungs in den Schrank geworfen wurden war. Aber das war nicht das einzige grausame und auffällige gewesen! Ein paar Schüler die immer sehr früh in die Schule kommen mussten, berichteten das Smith nichts außer seiner Unterwäsche und einer Mädchenschürze getragen hatte. Auf Deans Arm wollen sie einige Brandflecken gesehen haben – wie von einer Zigarette. Und Pohl musste ins Krankenhaus wegen seinem...nun es war eine private Stelle... zudem waren die Münder aller drei mit Lippenstift zu gekleistert gewesen. Und trotz allem sagten sie keinen Piep, wer es war.

 

Once-ler hatte so eine Ahnung.... und sie lies seinen Magen mit Knoten zurück.... und einem winzigen Hauch Genugtuung.

 

**~-~ Tage des Experimentierens – eine Innovation wird vereitelt ~-~**

 

Eigentlich hatte er lesen wollen aber dank Greed-ler kam er einfach nicht voran. Vor ihm lag aufgeklappt ein Buch über Mechanik und Robotik – Sie beide hatten einen Fabel für Maschinen und technischen Konstruktionen entdeckt und frönten diesem Bedürfnis, durch Fachbücher oder in der Garage ihrer Mutter indem sie selbst etwas herum tüftelten, aber hauptsächlich war Once-lers nach wie vor vom Stricken besetzt.

 

Greed-ler hatte ja Dank ihrer zwei Brüder die Idee gehabt einen Ball zu konzipieren. – er hatte ja recht Jungs spielten oft auf sportliche Weiße und bewiesen sich gerne einander, in ihren Fertigkeiten. Aber Once-ler hatte noch ein paar Bestellungen abzuarbeiten – und echt mal er hatte noch andere Hobbys als Stricken! Ernsthaft – er wollte grade lesen und nicht über Bälle reden!

 

Once-ler der auf dem Bauch in ihrem Bett lag, lies seine gekreuzten Beinen in der Luft hin und her schwingen. Sein Buch lag vor ihm aber Greed-ler nervte ihn mit einer Präsentation – EINER PRÄSENTATION!

 

Sein Bruder hatte auf eine A3- Block verschiedene Konzepte von Bällen gezeichnet. Mit Strickmustern, verschiedenen Größen – möglichen Füllungen und debattierte gerade darüber welche Materialien welche Funktionen Fördern könnten und wie die Konstruktion die Funktion beeinflusste.

 

Once-ler lies seinen Kopf auf das Buch vor ihm floppen, als Greed-ler mit einem langen Lineal als Zeigestock auf einen Liste mit Material kosten zeigte und meinte: „Wir müssen schauen das das Produkt mit was billigem gefüllt wird, was sich aber für uns gut beschaffen lässt. Ich glaube das... Once-ler? Sag mal SCHLÄFST DU!“, donnerte sein Bruder und Once-ler schüttelte den Kopf ohne ihn von dem kühlen Papier zu heben. Es erwärmte sich schnell an seiner Haut und als er den Kopf neigte klebte die Seite etwas fest und zog ein Stück mit, bevor sie wieder glatt von seiner Haut viel.

 

Neben ihn senkte sich das Bett und etwas Stach unangenehm immer wieder zwischen seine Schulterblätter – vermutlich das Lineal...“Grrummm mmrmm.“, knurrte er in das Buch, während Greed neben ihm meinte „Hey ich rede mit dir!“ und stocherte weiter in seien Rücken rum.

 

Once-ler versuchte ihn zu ignorieren, nach einer weile verließ ihn bestimmt die Lust!

 

„Ich werde das solange machen bis du mir zuhörst – ist gar kein Problem.“ Hörte er Greed-ler penetrant sagen. Und zunächst dachte er es sei eine leere Drohung aber nach zwei Minuten verlor Once-ler die Geduld!

 

Wie ein Krokodil, das im Wasser eine Drehung vollführte, um seinem größeren Opfer, die Gliedmaßen abzutrennen, schnellte auch Once-ler mit einem mal herum und schnappte dem erschrockenen Greed-ler das Lineal aus der Hand und warf es quer durch den Raum!

 

Klappernd fiel es zu Boden.

 

Greed wäre fast von der Bettkante gerutscht, wild blinzelnd sah er Once-ler an, der ihn wütend anblaffe „Lass das!“

Greed, schüttelte demonstrativ die Hand aus der sein Bruder ihm so plötzlich das Lineal gerissen hatte.“Au. Mensch Oncie, das ist aber nicht nett!“

 

Kurz überquerte ein Blick von Schuld das Gesicht seines Bruders der nun halb aufrecht saß, leicht nach hinten gelehnt sich mit einem Arm abstützend. Das Buch neben ihn hatte ein paar Eselsohren einkassiert. „Selbst schuld...“, murmelte der jüngere Trotzig und Greed zog die Augenbarauen zusammen. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung schmiss er Once-ler ganz auf den Rücken und nahm rittlings auf seiner Hüfte platz.

„Hey!“ Schrie Once-ler unter ihm, „geh von mir runter!“, aber Greed-ler wich nur den, nach ihn schlagenden Armen aus und steckte sie neben Once-lers Kopf fest, Notgedrungen musste er sich dabei Tiefer über seine Bruder beugen. Der seltsame Wunsch sich noch weiter nach vorne zu lehnen und Once-lers Lippen mit seinen zu treffen, flammte in ihm auf und es war schwer sich in dieser glatten und automatischen Bewegung zu stoppen! Once-ler wand sich unter ihm und...

 

Uh Fuck!

 

„Halt Still!“ bellte er und Once-ler hielt tatsächlich inne. Aber diese klaren blauen Augen Funkelten Dolche und diese zornigen Lippen~

Greed richtete sich schnell auf sein Gesicht fühlte sich heiß an und es krabbelte in seiner unteren Bauchregion.

 

„Was soll das denn?“, Fragte Once-ler düster und Wütend seinen Bruder der ihn mit einem Seltsam intensiven Blick anstarrte. Ihm viel auf das Greed-lers Wangen gerötet waren. Vielleicht vor Anstrengung aus ihrem kleinen Gerangel? Once-ler runzelte die Stirn, die Röte brachte Greed-lers Augen noch mehr zur Geltung – als würde das nicht schon dieser ärmellose tiefgrüne Rolli erledigen! Und dazu diese dunkelblaue etwas tiefhängende Jeans – die Welt war ungerecht!

 

Da sah er selbst bestimmt richtig Farbentsättigt aus, neben den kräftigen Farben von Greed. Im Gegensatz zu seinen Bruder bevorzugte er ausgewaschene Blau- und Gelbtöne, so wie sanftes Grau. Once-ler seufzte innerlich, er konnte es in letzter Zeit immer weniger lassen und verglich sich permanent mit seinem Bruder – der gerade mit dieser geheimnisvollen und etwas gefährlichen Aura über ihn schwebte. Seine Augen leuchteten und sein Kunstvoll verstrubbeltes schwarzes Haar warf Schatten in sein Gesicht, was es schmaler und schärfer aussehen lies als es wirklich war. Sie hatten beide noch ihren Babyspeck.

 

„Ich will das du mir zu hörst.“, sagte Greed einfach.

„Und ich habe dir gesagt, das ich mein Buch lesen will!“,fauchte Once-ler und verschenkte die Arme vor seiner schmalen Brust.

 

Das helle Blaue T-Shirt sag gut an ihm aus mit der hellgrauen Röhrenjeans, fand Greed-ler sich verzückt denken, wie er in das süße Schmollende Gesicht seines Bruders schaute. Er hatte so einen Weichen unschuldigen Look, und sein Haar lag wie ein gefächerter Heiligenschein um seinen Kopf. Greed-ler versuchte massiv sich auf seinen Ärger zu konzentrieren und nicht wie einfach es wäre seine Hüfte gegen die seines Bruders zu schleifen. Uh – VERDAMMT! Wo zur Hölle kamen nur diese Gedanken her!? Die Pubertät war doch echt das Letzte!

 

Um sich zu beruhigen griff er nach Once-lers Nase und hielt sie zu, wie er sagte“ Und ich dachte deine höchste Priorität ist es dein Ansehen bei unseren männlichen Klassenkameraden zu verbessern! Hast du deswegen nicht letztens noch übelst rumgeheult?“ Ja-ja das war gut! Würde Oncie jetzt was sagen würde er Klingen wie eine Ente - das war süß und beruhigend. Außerdem sah es furchtbar albern aus!

 

Once-ler zuckte als ihm Greed die Nase zuhielt. Es war eine dumme Angewohnheit von früher die dem Älteren jede menge Spaß zu machen schien, auch jetzt noch! Früher als sie ganz klein gewesen waren 4 oder 5 … da hatte einer ihre Nachbarn eine große Gänsefarm gehabt. Manchmal durfte sie ins Gehege um ein paar ausgewählte friedliche Tiere zu streicheln. Aber Greed-ler hat sie nie gestreichelt!

Er hatte ihnen immer nur die Schnäbel zugehalten und gegluckst und gekichert, wie das arme Vieh gegen den Boden geschart hat, wild mit den Flügeln schlagend und sich trotz dem nicht von den kleinen bösen Händen flüchten können. Die Schnatternden Vögel waren jetzt schon sehr lange tot aber es schien sich herumgesprochen zu haben unter den Gänsen, der nachfolgenden Generationen. Denn selbst Heute war noch jede Gans vor Greed geflohen, obwohl er das vermutlich nicht mehr bei ihnen machen würde, weil es zu Kindisch war...

Once-ler dachte ja insgeheim das es für Greed-ler eine Möglichkeit war Macht auszuüben und jemanden seine Wunsch zu unterwerfen wenn er unsicher war....

„Ich habe nicht rum geheult! Und außerdem -“, er hörte sich dumpf flach und komplett Bescheuert an! Schnell schlug er Greeds Hand weg der dumm grinste. „Und außerdem ist Stricken nicht mein einziges Hobby! Ich will auch mal was anders machen und demnächst sind sowieso Ferien – da habe wir immer noch zeit uns mit deiner Ball Idee zu beschäftigen. Vor den Ferien bekommen wie das sowieso nicht hin! Da kann ich auch mal lesen!“, fuhr er mit klarer Stimme fort.

 

„Ich gebe mir so viel Mühe -NUR für DICH. Und das ist der Dank?“, sagte Greed-ler dramatisch und nicht ganz ernst. Für einen Moment breitete er sie Arme zum Himmel – aka Zimmerdecke – aus und Fragte offenbar eine höhere Mach: „Der Junge liest lieber und schmäht alle Strapazen die sein wundervoller älterer Bruder auf sich genommen hat – Warum? Warum!? Womit habe ich das nur verdient!“

 

Once-ler verdrehte die Augen, ob der gekünstelten Dramatik. Obwohl es schon etwas lustig war wie Greed-ler den gläubigen Jünger mimte der den Wahrheiten einer Göttlichen Macht lauschte. Außerdem war Once-ler froh das sein Bruder nicht mehr sauer zu sein schien sondern alles in ein witziges Licht räumte, er selbst spürte wie es ihn etwas sanfter stimmte. Er fühlte sich friedfertiger und nicht auf Kollisionskurs wie zuvor. In der Tat fühlte er sich etwas für Späße aufgelegt und ein Grinsen zog an seinem Mundwinkeln.

 

Greede-ler hatte offenbar die heilige Botschaft empfangen und blickte grade auf den Jüngeren zurück, den bösen Muttifinger im Anschlag, begann er zusagen „Schande!Schande über dein Haupt! Scha-“, wurde aber jeh von der Kitzelatake des Jüngeren unterbrochen.

 

„Sch....Sch...ah..haha nde~“ kicherte Greed-ler und versuchte die Hände seines Bruders abzuwehren. Der Jüngere überrollte ihn in einem unachtsamen Moment. Greed-lers Augen weiteten sich erstaunt – aber er hatte nicht viel Zeit erschrocken zu sein, weil Oncie viel zu gut seine Schwachstellen kannte!

 

Greed-ler wälzte sich zur Seite und jappste unter Kichern: „ ...Scha hahande ü-über d-ei hehe-n Haupt... Schande ehehe...“

 

„Ach Vorwürfe willst du mir machen? Nimm das und spüre meine Zorn!“, kicherte Once-ler und nahm Greed-lers Achselhöhlen ins Visier. Der Ältere Rollte sich unter ihm zu einer Kugel. Und versuchte gar nicht mehr die Hände des Jüngeren los zu werden, sondern drehte sich nur noch weg.

 

„Schahahaha-nd...eee haha.. nein! … kei...keine Schan.hahnde.... kei-ne Schande...keine...b-bitte haha~ Lie....lies was du ...haha... willst..“, ein leuchtendes von Tränen glänzende Auge lugte unter einem schwarzen Mob, nicht mehr so kunstvoll zerzausen, Haars hervor. Sein grüner Rolli war dank Once-lers Händen hochgerollt bis auf seine Brust.

 

Er sah furchtbar ausschweifend aus und Once-ler schluckte hart und versuchte das Bündige Gefühl in seinem Magen zu ignorieren. Das war schließlich nur Greed... kein Grund für Aufregung!

 

Keuchend lehnte sich Once-ler zurück von seinem Bruder. Er fühlte sich genau so erhitzt wie Greed aussah, der sich langsam in eine aufrechte Position zog. Eine seiner Haarsträhnen klebte in seinem Mundwinkel und er strich die schwarze Mähne aus seinem geröteten Gesicht wehrend er nach Atem schnappte. „Du – du bist - ein – Dämon!“, keuchte Greed und lehnte sich schwer nach hinten auf seine Arme, was ihn fast von den völlig zerwühlten Bett fallen lies.

 

„Ah!“

 

 

„Hu?“, Schnell schnappte er Greed, der sich grade beschwerte und dann fast nach hinten Weg fiel.

„Immer langsam, der Dämon hat dich schon.“, lachte Once-ler und seine blauen Augen funkelten amüsiert, als er seien Bruder zu sich zog, der nur schwach kommentierte „Bäh- du bist warm!“ Aber trotzdem gegen ihn gelehnt blieb.

 

„Wir können raus ins Dorf eine Eis essen gehen!“, schlug der Jüngere vor und sortierte Mütterlich Greeds Kleidung, die er während ihrem Gerangel so schändlich zerzaust hatte. Vermutlich könnten sie auch Beide eine Bürste gebrauchen, dachte er sich während Greed nickte und auf den früheren Vorschlag meinte „Okay.“

 

**~-~ In den Sommerferien - Ein Prototyp versagt~-~**

 

Greed-ler musste laut und dauerhaft husten. Sein nicht mehr ganz so schwarzer Schopf, wurde umwölkt von einer weißen Wolke. Auf seiner Brust prankte ein großer Runder, weiß staubiger Fleck. Zu seinen Füßen ein eben so staubiger weißer Kreis, in der Mitte ein staubiges Säcklein. Es hatte eine nicht mehr ganz so runde Form.

„Das...“ Greed-ler musste wieder Husten und versuchte mit einer Hand den Staub weg zu wedeln „... war die schlechteste Idee – die ich je hatte!“

Als sich der Nebel langsam lichtete wurden Greed-lers tränenden rotgeränderten Augen sichtbar, der weiße Staub haftete auch an seinem Kinn und erstreckte sich bis auf die Runden Wangen.

 

Oncie kniete noch schluchzend auf dem Boden – vor lachen. „Hihihi... den...hihi...Ball mit Mehl zu füllen … hahaha.... war..haha... wohl nicht so schlau!“

 

Oncie richtete sich wacklig wieder auf, noch seinem Lachkrampf fröhnened.

 

Sauer wollte der Ältere was bissiges erwidern – musste aber niesen „Hatschi!“

Auf ein mal hatte er ein Taschentuch im Gesicht mit dem Once-ler versuchte ihn vom Mehl zu reinigen. Aus der Nähe sah Greed, das auch die Augen seines Bruders feucht waren, aber vor Heiterkeit und nicht weil das Mehl sie gereizt hatte.

 

„Ach herrlich, das hat mich wirklich aufgemuntert!“meinte der Jüngere versonnen grinsend und klopfte mit der flachen Hand das Mehl von Greed-lers Brust - der Erfolg war recht mäßig. Der Fleck wurde größer.

 

„Schön das mein Leiden dich so erfreut hat!“, fauchte Grerd-ler grummelig. Oncie hatte die Kleidung seines Bruders mittlerweile aufgegeben und machte sich an seinen Haaren zu schaffen. „Das bringt alles nichts, die Kleidung muss in die Wäsche.... und du inklusive.“, kommentierte der Jüngere seine Aufräumarbeiten bevor er zurück trat und es ganz bleiben lies.

 

„So ein Mist.“ flucht Greed-ler und versuchte es selbst noch mal, kam aber zu keinen viel befriedigenden Ergebnis als Once-ler.

 

„Ich bin nur froh, das wir es draußen getestet haben - “ er stupste mit der Schuhspitze das unförmige Säckchen an. „- und nicht in Mamas Küche... oder Gott bewahre in unserem Zimmer!“ Once-ler blickte wieder auf zu seinem Bruder. „Stell dir mal vor was passiert wenn das Ding nass wird! Bäh.. nee Mehl ist ab geharkt!“

 

Der Ältere verzog das Gesicht in einer Mischung aus Zustimmung und Ekel. „Naja aber gut geflogen ist er... vielleicht können wir mit was ähnlich schweren arbeiten.„

 

„Hm, die Größe gefällt mir auch – so klein passt der Ball gut in die Tasche, nicht wie dieses Luftballon Monster.“

 

In der Tat hatten sie es mit einem Umstrickten Luftballon probiert, der nicht nur zu groß war, sondern auch zu leicht und viel zu schnell kaputt ging. Außerdem war es auch irgendwie sehr albern gewesen und sie hatten die Idee nach dem ersten Test schnell verworfen. Ähnlich wie bei den Mehlsack. Wo bei der zumindest besser flog, als die Variante mit Watte...

 

Once-ler runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn „Wie wäre es mit Reiß oder Linsen als Füllung?“

 

Geed-ler,hatte neben ihm das Shirt ausgezogen und schlug es aus, er wollt so wenig wie möglich von dem Mehl mit ins Haus schleppen. „Ja das ist gut... hilft uns zwar nicht ganz mit dem Wasser Problem aber.... ich denke wie sollten Linsen nehmen, der Reis könnte durch die Maschen rutschen oder Durchstächen.“

 

Once-ler nickte und bückte sich nach dem Mehlball, um ihn in die Tone zu werfen. „Gehen wir rein. Soll ich Pfannkuchen machen während du Duschst? Ich bekomme langsam Hunger.“

 

„Hat Mama nichts gekocht bevor sie ihre Freundin Besuchen ist?“

 

„Nee. Tante Grizelda hat auch nichts gemacht... aber da bin ich ganz froh. Die Frau kann einfach nicht kochen.“

 

Greed-ler schaute auf die Uhr. „Mach lieber etwas mehr. Unsere Stumpfsinnigen Brüder müssten bald von ihrem Rugbytraining zurück sein.“

 

„Wie kann man in seiner Freizeit nur freiwillig Sport machen?“

 

Der Ältere grinste und stieß im Laufen seinen Bruder freundschaftlich mit der Schulter an,wie sie auf den Eingang zu schlenderten. Das dunkle Shirt schlenkerte er noch in der Hand hin und her, die Sonne war schön warm auf seiner bloßen Haut. „Nicht jeder will so ein schmales Hemd bleiben wie du.“ meinte er nicht unfreundlich.

 

„Ach halt die Klappe!“, brummte Oncie ihn ärgerlich an, lies seinen Blick aber über Greed-lers Brust gleiten, seine Wangen wurden rot. „Du musst grade reden – bist auch nicht grade ein Koloss!“

 

„Oh - aber besser bestückt, als du mein lieber Oncie!“, flötete er verschmitzt. In der Tat war er sportlicher als der Jüngere und das zeigte sich auch etwas.

 

Once-ler Schnaubte verächtlich und schloss die Eingangstür hinter ihnen. „Geh Duschen du Muskelprotz.“

 

Greed-ler Lachte und ging die Treppe hoch, während Once-ler in die Küche einbog.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Und? Seit ihr noch da? 
> 
> Also für die unter euch die es vielleicht schon kennen. Auf FF.de habe ich es in einzel Kaps hoch geladen... obwohl Kapitel an und für sich nie geplant waren, weil wir uns ohnehin nur in Zeitsprüngen bewegen. Was haltet ihr davon? Kommt man damit Klar? Ich habe übrigens keine Ahnung warum die Absätze so besch*** groß sind. Aber ich bin viel zu faul das zu bearbeiten! Leb damit!


End file.
